De l'Autre Côté du Miroir
by BlackLullabies
Summary: La mission que Draco doit accomplir pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'épuise. Une nuit, alors qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à se reposer, un fantôme vient le rejoindre pour l'informer de son Destin.


Résumé : La mission que Draco doit accomplir pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'épuise. Une nuit, alors qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à se reposer, un fantôme vient le rejoindre pour l'informer de son Destin.

* * *

Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et les idées qui me sont inspirés viennent de La Belle et la Bête et American Horror Story.

* * *

PLAYLIST

01. Once Upon A Dream - Lana Del Rey. 02. Special Death - Mirrah. 03. Son Lux - Flickers. 04. Dead In The Water - Ellie Goulding. 05. Lonely Soul - UNKLE.

* * *

L'Aigle et le Serpent

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le Fantôme de Minuit

* * *

Les formes bougeaient sur le mur au rythme des flammes qui crépitaient. Elles avaient une teinte verte, tout comme les rideaux et les fauteuils que contenait la salle commune des Serpentards vide à cette heure. Enfin, pas tout à fait vide car un souffle lent et régulier accompagnait le crépitement du feu. Allongé dans le canapé en cuir qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, Draco Malfoy se reposait. Sa tête était posée sur l'accoudoir, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs retombant devant ses yeux clos. Il portait encore son uniforme de Poudlard mais avait retiré sa cravate qui pendait le long du canapé. Sa montre indiquait vingt-trois heures cinquante-cinq. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient sombres car elles étaient accentuées pas la pâleur de son visage. Son teint blafard et son corps si fin et osseux le faisait penser à un cadavre. Seul sa respiration et ses yeux papillonnant à cause d'un éventuel cauchemar indiquaient qu'il était encore vivant. Ses doigts étaient tachés d'encre noire et une dizaine de parchemin reposaient sur la table basse qui se trouvait face au canapé. Il y avait notamment un devoir sur la propriété du crin de licorne pour le cours de potion qui était encore non terminé.

Depuis le début de sa sixième année, Draco, qui était avant un élève exemplaire, avait constamment du retard dans ses devoirs. Il était devenu encore plus irascible qu'auparavant et ne laissait personne s'approcher de lui à part Crabbe et Goyle. Les cours ne l'intéressaient plus, il arrivait en retard et se précipitait en dehors des salles avant même que la cloche ne sonne. Personne ne savait vraiment à quoi il passait ses journées. L'inquiétude tirait les traits de Pansy Parkinson. Il la rejetait et elle en pleurait nuit et jour. Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott avaient repris le contrôle de la maison et préféraient laisser Draco dans son coin. Il ne mangeait plus. Et le pire de tout, il avait arrêté de se moquer des autres. Mais cela n'attira l'attention de personne à part celles de ceux qui étaient le plus proche de lui dans sa maison. Mais la guerre approchait rapidement alors peu s'en souciaient véritablement.

Ce soir-là, il était rentré exténué vers vingt-et-une heure et avait décidé de faire ses devoirs. Mais la fatigue avait pris le dessus et il s'était endormi dans le canapé. Le feu n'étant pas suffisant pour réchauffer la salle commune qui se trouvait dans les cachots, il frissonnait de temps en temps et se calait plus profondément dans le canapé. Ses doigts se crispèrent d'un coup et formèrent un poing, ses sourcils se froncèrent et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres pincés. Il avait peur. Son visage se crispa et ses yeux bleus/gris s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il se redressa et regarda partout autour de lui.

Draco reposa ses pieds au sol et se passa les mains sur le visage et dans les cheveux. Sa montre bipa en indiquant qu'il était minuit pile. Les crépitements augmentèrent et les flammes doublèrent de volume. Draco se tourna vers le feu, se leva et s'agenouilla devant la cheminée.

Une brise glaciale s'immisça par la cheminée et fit voler les banderoles de la maison Serpentard. Draco en frémit et son corps se figea dans l'attente de quelque chose. Il patienta pendant une minute puis un fou rire le prit quand il se rendit compte que rien ne se passait. La fatigue le rendait dingue et paranoïaque. Il retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé mais sursauta quand il vit qu'une forme y était déjà installée. Draco fit un pas en arrière tout en examinant attentivement la personne qui avait prit sa place.

C'était une jeune femme brune et élancée. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés qui lui arrivaient au niveau des reins. Son regard vitreux le fixait et glaçait le sang de Draco. Son teint était extrêmement pâle et cadavérique. Draco recula d'un pas, cherchant sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon à tâtons. Mais il se souvint alors qu'il l'avait posé sur la table basse avec ses affaires scolaires.

Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté en le fixant toujours. Draco constata alors qu'elle ne clignait pas des yeux qui étaient, d'ailleurs, injectés de sang. Ses doigts osseux se posèrent sur l'accoudoir où elle prit appui pour se relever. Elle faisait une tête de plus que lui quand elle était debout et elle portait une longue robe blanche qui allongeait encore plus son corps si mince. Au niveau du ventre, sa robe était déchirée et ensanglanté. Draco n'osait pas regarder, s'attendant déjà à voir un trou de la taille d'un Vif d'Or dans sa peau. Son visage, comme attiré par le seul, était penché vers la droite. Elle tendit sa main gauche vers lui et caressa son visage du dos de la main. Draco n'osait pas bouger, il était terrifié. Il déglutit et sentit sa mâchoire se contracter au contact des doigts posés sur sa joues. Il ne lâchait pas la main des yeux, voyant les ongles longs craquelés non loin de ses yeux.

- Qui êtes-vous ? bégaya t-il une nouvelle fois.

La jeune femme retira aussitôt sa main du visage de Draco et lui agrippa le poignet fortement. Elle le lui pressa et commença à enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau de Draco qui serrait la mâchoire de douleur.

- Le souffle t'habite. Il s'insinue en toi doucement … Il te submerge, il t'habite. Bientôt, le Troisième Œil jaillira et ta formation débutera, annonça l'esprit d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Le Troisième œil ? Une formation ? Je ne crois pas à tous ses trucs ! S'exclama Draco en reculant et en la repoussant d'un coup sec. Laissez-moi tranquille !

Le fantôme recula d'un pas, les mâchoires serrées et les yeux rétrécis par la colère. Il vit aussi sa poitrine se gonfler et ses poings se serrer sous le joug de l'énervement. Elle tentait vraisemblablement de se calmer mais semblait avoir des difficultés. La jeune femme se mit alors à hurler, ses yeux devinrent alors noir et ses traits de tirèrent. Elle prit alors son envol et bouscula Draco pour se réfugier dans la cheminée.

Le blond se tourna pour la voir partir, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, se disant qu'il devait totalement délirer. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et il se sentit perdre l'équilibre, comme si toute son énergie quittait son corps. Il réussit à atteindre le canapé avant de tomber et de sombrer.

oOo

Le réveil fut éprouvant. Draco avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, éparpillant sa cervelle dans toute la salle commune. Il se leva et s'étira, le dos crispé. Le canapé c'est bien, mais le lit c'est mieux. Il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit mais ne voulut pas y croire, préférant tout oublier et se charger de ses devoirs en retard plutôt. Il poursuivit son paragraphe de sa dissertation de potion rapidement, se fichant de faire un écrit parfait. L'important à présent était de rendre les devoirs à présent. Fini les bonnes notes, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Les autres n'étaient pas encore levés. Il attacha donc son insigne de préfet et sortit de la salle commune. Les couloirs étaient sombres et silencieux. Il grimpa de nombreux étages avant de sortir des cachots et monta encore plus haut pour se diriger vers la salle de bain des préfets. Elle se trouvait au cinquième étage et seuls les préfets et les capitaines des équipes de Quidditch en connaissaient le mot de passe.

- Fraîcheur des pins, articula t-il afin que le tableau le laisse entrer.

La salle de bain des préfets était immense et recouverte de marbre blanc. Au centre s'y trouvait une baignoire que l'on aurait pu plutôt appeler piscine. Une centaine de robinets entouraient l'immense baignoire. Draco en activa plusieurs et la baignoire fut alors remplit d'eau, de mousse et de savons à senteurs différentes. La sirène, qui se trouvait dans le tableau à l'autre bout de salle, dormait paisiblement, allongée sur son rocher. Draco s'était réveillait tôt comme chaque matin, le château était encore endormi.

Il se déshabilla et descendit les trois marches qui menaient dans le bassin. L'eau était tiède. Il plongea le reste de son corps, nagea un peu et refit surface quelques secondes plus tard. Il plaça ses cheveux en arrière d'une main et prit un gant de toilette de l'autre. Il alla prendre du savon et commença à se laver. Il évita de trop appuyer sur son bras gauche, là où Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait apposé la marque. Il arrêta son geste quand il remarqua une marque étrange sur son bras, un peu au-dessus de la marque des Ténèbres. Il passa de l'eau dessus et l'examina de plus près. C'était une marque étrange, comme si quelqu'un avait posé sa main sur son bras et que s'était resté imprégné dans sa peau, comme une brûlure. Il se souvint alors que la femme/fantôme qui avait été le voir cette nuit avait posé sa main sur son bras. Elle lui avait dit que cette marque s'estomperait au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe. Et qu'une fois qu'elle aurait disparu, il disparaîtrait lui aussi et deviendrait un fantôme. Il sortit immédiatement de la baignoire et se sécha, se disant que la brume l'empêchait de bien voir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais, en séchant, la forme de la main ne devint que plus lisible. Il se rhabilla et sortit de la salle de bain des préfets, encore plus mal qu'auparavant. Il se mit alors à courir dans les couloirs, descendit les escaliers menant aux cachots à toute vitesse, sauta les dernière marches et fonça dans sa salle commune après avoir dit le mot de passe.

Le feu crépitait encore dans la cheminée et la salle était toujours vide bien que Draco entendait des bruits de pas et des mots venant d'en dessous. Tout le monde commençait à se réveiller à présent. Il s'approcha de l'âtre et commença à appeler la jeune femme mais rien n'arriva. Il continua à appeler pendant quelques minutes puis se releva. Il se retourna et fit face à plusieurs de ses camarades qui le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Quoi ?! cracha t-il avec verve. Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

Les premières années qui étaient présents s'enfuirent de la salle commune mais ceux de son âge continuèrent à le regarder bizarrement. Il quitta alors la salle commune et prit la direction de la salle sur Demande. Il ne refit que des apparitions pendant les cours mais personne ne le vit ailleurs dans la journée. La salle sur Demande était parfaite pour mettre un plan en place. Personne ne savait où elle se trouvait à part les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore (mais il était sûr que Potter ne le trouverait jamais, il était trop concentré sur sa petite personne après tout). Et personne ne pouvait entrer tant que la porte était fermée et qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il n'avait dit à personne ce qu'il demandait pour entrer ni ce qu'il y faisait. Même pas à Crabbe et Goyle qui lui servait d'éclaireurs. La salle sur Demande s'était transformée en une pièce d'objets trouvés. Il pouvait y passer des heures à tenter de trouver le plan parfait mais aussi à réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître dont le double se trouvait chez Barjow et Beurk.

Mais cette journée fut différente car il la passa plutôt à s'interroger sur les mots qu'avait prononcés la sorcière. Il se demandait aussi s'il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Au professeur Rogue par exemple. Mais ce dernier le chouchoutait trop et Draco en avait plus qu'assez. Il n'était plus une enfant et souhaitait se débrouiller seul. Il chercha une solution dans les ouvrages qui se trouvaient dans la salle puis la quitta pour la bibliothèque où il passa son après-midi à fouiller dans tous les rayons. Mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.

Il dût quitter l'endroit, en faisant bien attention en remettant les livres à leur place s'il ne voulait pas se faire éjecter à vie par Mrs Pince, et se rendit au pied de la tour Nord pour son cours de Divination. Il attendit avec les autres que la trappe, qui se trouvait au plafond, s'ouvre puis grimpa l'échelle à la suite des camarades de sa maison et de Serdaigles. La salle de classe était circulaire, le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée amenait une chaleur étouffante qui s'envenimait à cause d'un mélange de parfums capiteux et beaucoup trop présent. Le professeur Entrelacée portait encore et toujours ses nombreux châles et ses lunettes qui faisaient plutôt penser à des loupes. Les élèves prirent place autour des petites tables en s'asseyant sur des petits poufs. Draco s'approcha tout d'abord de Crabbe et Goyle puis il se souvint que Trelawney avait décidé de mélanger les maisons et avait formé d'autres duos. Il se tourna donc et s'installa près de Luna Lovegood avec dédain. Il n'osait pas l'approcher, elle était trop étrange pour lui. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient constatés que Luna et Draco formaient un duo pour le cours, les élèves de Serpentard, qui avaient assistés au pétage de plomb de Draco le matin même, chuchotèrent entre eux et les regardaient étrangement, semblant se dire que les deux fous avaient été réunis, comme par hasard.

Trelawney commença à parler et Draco s'assoupit, rattrapant sa nuit mouvementé. Il avait placé sa tête dans ses bras et son cauchemar recommençait. Il voyait Nagini s'approcher de lui et entendait le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui dire qu'il avait failli à sa mission, qu'il devait être puni. Il tentait de s'enfuir mais les Mangemorts masqués l'entouraient de toutes parts. Il appelait alors à l'aide mais sa voix se coupait et Nagini se rapprochait de plus en plus, la gueule béante. Le cercle formé autour de lui se resserrait. Il voulut faire demi-tour encore une fois mais de l'autre côté se trouvait le fantôme le menaçant du doigt. Elle le toucha et il sursauta. Il était de retour en cours, Luna lui tapotait le bras et les élèves qui se trouvaient autour d'eux lui lançaient des coups d'œils suspicieux. Il se remit droit et regarda la boule de cristal qui se trouvait au centre de la table.

- Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda Luna.

Draco grimaça, se demandant comment Loufoca osait seulement lui adresser la parole. Il répondit par un grognement et examina plus attentivement la boule de cristal. Il avait beau essayer, il ne voyait qu'une sorte de fumée blanche à l'intérieur, rien de plus.

- Tu vois quelque chose toi à l'intérieur ? demanda t-il à Luna.

- Non, parce que je n'ai pas envie de voir. Je préfère ne pas savoir. Mais toi tu peux essayer si tu veux vraiment connaître l'avenir. Il faut juste que tu te concentres.

- Je ne crois pas à toutes ces conneries. C'est du hasard.

- Je ne pense pas. On dit que le troisième œil est attribué à tous ceux qui le veulent et le méritent. Essaye encore.

Draco se pencha encore une fois sur la boule.

- Je ne dois pas le mériter assez.

- Cela met plus de temps. J'ai lu que quand on possédait le troisième œil, une femme venait vous voir pour vous tester, elle apparaît alors sous la forme d'un fantôme. C'est une des grandes prêtresses de l'avenir mais elle n'accepte pas tout le monde alors elle les choisi en leur faisant passer des épreuves. Ainsi, ils deviennent des maîtres voyants.

- Des oracles ?

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit Luna avec un grand sourire.

- C'est stupide …, répondit Draco en se recalant dans son pouf. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de lire tes torchons.

Néanmoins, Draco repensa à la femme qui était venu le voir et de son œil placé au milieu du front. Était-elle là pour lui faire passer un test ? Était-il destiné à devenir oracle ? Il s'apprêtait à demander à Luna ce que devenait celui qui était testé mais il se dit que c'était stupide, que tout cela n'était qu'une farce. Néanmoins, il passa sa main sur le haut de son avant-bras gauche et sentit une chaleur émaner de la marque de la main.

Trelawney les arrêta peu avant que la cloche ne sonne et leur donna un devoir à faire en groupe, ce qui n'arrangea pas Draco qui avait prévu de passer le plus de temps possible dans la Salle sur Demande. Il se tourna alors vers Luna qui rangeait ses affaires.

- J'ai énormément de devoirs à faire ces derniers temps alors …

- On aura qu'à le faire un autre jour cette semaine, dit-elle en quittant la salle avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre.

Il sortit précipitamment de la salle à sa suite pour éviter de devoir discuter avec Trelawney et aussi pour rattraper Luna pour lui dire qu'il préférait qu'elle le fasse toute seule mais elle avait déjà disparue. Il croisa Potter dans le hall près de la Grande Salle et l'insulta sur ses lunettes et ses cheveux. C'était son petit rituel habituel qu'il essayait de garder pour rester en forme et pour ne pas que Potter le soupçonne.

Il prit place à la table des Serpentards ce soir-là, se disant que les moqueries et les regards étranges s'amenuiseraient s'il manifestait un peu plus de présence auprès de ses camarades.


End file.
